


Repaying Old Favours

by InterNutter



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, Gen, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a surprising amount of effort to teach a robot how to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying Old Favours

Disclaimer: Steam Powered Giraffe belongs to the Bennett twins. I just do very silly things with the characters.

AN: Babybots! YAAAAAAYYY!

Repaying Old Favours

InterNutter

  2013  
  Rabbit clung to his elbow and shook like a newborn deer. He could hear her gyroscopes and balance correction units whining from over-use. He could hardly see through the gouts of her steam.  
  "Come on, now, Rabbit. You got this."  
  "D-d-d-d-d-don't fee-feel li-i-ike I g-g-g-got it."  
  "It's okay. I've got you. I won't let you fall."  
  One foot flew from its previous position behind her, to a tentative position in front of her. Her feet wobbled in the unfamiliar shoes. Her legs quaked.  
  "This is tou-tou-t-t-tougher than it loo-looks. Ya been hou-hours at this wit' m-m-m-me."  
  "I don't mind, sis."  
  Rabbit fixed her mis-matched optics on their goal. "I'm g-g-g-gonna ma-make it ta *that* c-cou-c-couch. The-then we c'n re-re-rest."  
  "Good plan," he helped her top up her boiler. "Twenty more steps, Rabbit. You can do it."  
  
  1896  
  Rabbit helped him up for the umpty-hundredth time. Endlessly patient.  
  "How 'bout you just hang on to my arm while ya work this out, li'l bro?"  
  The Spine shook on his ungainly legs. Clinging to his first and best friend. "Self not harm brother?"  
  "It's 'I' when ya talkin' bout'cherself. And don'cha worry yourself. I'm pretty tough."  
  The Spine still made certain not to use maximum strength, all the same. Just enough to be certain he was steadied by his copper twin.  
  "Come on, now, The Spine. You got this."  
  "Self... I... Uncertain..."  
  "One foot in front'a the other. Like I showed ya."  
  His internal compensators whined through over-use. Steam poured out of his chimneys in massive clouds. His legs quaked as he quickly moved one foot from behind, to in front.  
  "This is hard," he complained. "You make it look easy. It has been too long at lear-learning."  
  Rabbit just helped him top up his boiler. "Can't stay on no slab forever, The Spine. There's a big wide world out there an' I wanna share it wit'cha."  
  The Spine fixed his gaze on his goal. "I will get to *that* couch. Then we rest."  
  "That's a great plan," encouraged Rabbit. "Ya got twenty more steps, I figure. You can do this. I won't let you fall."  
  
  One hundred and seventeen years made a lot of difference. And it also made none at all. On the very same couch. In the very same hall, twin automatons rested in a relieved embrace. The only difference that the years had made was who had been supporting whom.  
  
END!


End file.
